


(Unknown, Still In Works)

by MamaVixen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bounty Hunters, Madalorian Culture, Mandalore, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Characters, Multi, New Planets, New Race, New Species, Original Character Death(s), Romance, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars: the Clone Wars - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaVixen/pseuds/MamaVixen
Summary: Deep beyond the far side of the galaxy of the outer rim, resided a planet once inhabited by a ancient race known as the Kanja. Now, the ancient water world known as 'Middeon', is reduced to nothingness, slavery, and dictatorship courtesy of the Separatist Confederacy. A young native girl that goes by the name of 'Sonya' that once belonged to said planet sets out on a journey to not only rediscover her roots, but also find her way back to her home, restore life to her planet, and her people. Along side her journey she is accompanied by many friends. One of them being a faithful bodyguard and companion clone lieutenant named Roland, and clone captain named Axel. Will they be able to protect her from what lies beyond the safety of the Jedi Council? Or will she be swallowed up by the dark side?





End file.
